Imbecil
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Sequel de "Cega". Ela perguntara certa vez: “você vai me trair?”
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Imbecil

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler **quinta temporada**. E todo o resto.

**Advertências:** Hurt/ Comfort. **Continuação de Cega**.

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** Um / ?

**Completa:** [] Yes [X] No [] Maybe

**Disclaimer:** A série "Bones" não me pertence, não irá me pertencer. Eu estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Resumo:**

Eu li spoilers. E eu estou me contorcendo. Apesar disso, aqui não tem spoiler de episódios futuros. Só quero me libertar dessa frustração que é meu vicio por 'Bones'.  
Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu quero muito fazer Brennan sofrer (você entende se leu "Cega"). Então, por favor, me digam se eu conseguir isto aqui.

* * *

I can't wait to face you  
Make you down so long  
There's no place left to go  
I can't wait to hate u (baby)

(H.A.T.E.U. - Mariah Carey)

"Andrew não é insano" pensou firmemente ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Ela suspirou meneando a cabeça negativamente enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, sabendo que não era isto que ia dizer se Booth não a tivesse interrompido.

-_Andrew não é meu namorado_ – Brennan forçou as palavras enquanto fazia sinal para um taxi.

Lamentava, só agora, ter permitido Andrew buscá-la em seu apartamento. Ela saíra do restaurante com uma desculpa tola, conseguira um táxi e, distraidamente, informara, ao invés do seu, o endereço de Booth.

E então apenas quando pensou que sua noite já tinha dado suficientemente errado, encontrara-se "discutindo" com Booth.

Ela não podia evitar. Booth era a única pessoa que confiava o suficiente para ouvir conselhos _desse_ tipo.

Ironicamente, agora se dava conta, em um de seus únicos e raros atos espontâneos, ela acabara estragando tudo. Parece, afinal, que agir de forma impulsiva não era o tipo de coisa que ela deveria fazer.

---- x ----

Na manhã seguinte, ele parecia o mesmo homem de anos atrás, e não aquele que a pedira gentilmente para que ficasse longe. Ele sorria e brincava, não havia vislumbre do homem amargurado que vira na noite anterior. Ele também havia dito uma de suas frases preferidas:

-Bones, nós temos um caso!

Ela não conseguia notar qualquer diferença em sua atitude – não era sequer a melhor pessoa para fazer algo sequer parecido, ponderou depois.

Ele parecia o mesmo amigável e arrogante Seeley Booth. Brennan realmente não podia se queixar. E enquanto as horas iam passando, ela ia esquecendo-se do episódio bizarro que ocorrera no apartamento dele. Seu melhor amigo parecia ter tido alguma espécie - bem vinda - de amnésia.

Brennan ainda não podia lidar com todas as "descobertas" que fizera – ou, mais bem, foram "atiras" para ela - e apreciava que ele lhe desse tempo. Não era bem assim, no entanto...

Ela só foi realmente se dar conta de que havia algo errado quando, no meio da semana, quando Booth, muito casualmente – _oh tão casualmente _– comentou que depois daquele caso estaria entrando de férias.

Um mês.

E que provavelmente a nova agente designada a ela nesse período, seria Peyton Perotta – possivelmente uma das únicas pessoas dispostas a trabalhar com ela apesar de sua precedente fama de "mulher difícil" (no mínimo), ele ainda brincou.

Ela não ia se queixar como uma criança e repetir que não gostava de trabalhar com qualquer agente além dele. Brennan sabia que Booth apenas lhe ofereceria um olhar e a ignoraria, resmungando o quanto ela era difícil e gemendo "É apenas um mês, Bones..." e lhe oferecendo, por fim, um sorriso charmoso ao pedir "seja uma boa menina, está bem?" e, no fim, ela sabia que ia suspirar pesadamente, lhe lançar um olhar atravessado e resmungar um "tudo bem" malcriado. Ele iria embora de qualquer forma. Ela decidiu por não tornar difícil.

Brennan estava um pouco aterrorizada que Booth a estava deixando. Mas ela podia muito bem superar isso. Ela superara coisas muito piores, mais dolorosas – até mesmo fisicamente.

Era uma mulher forte e independente. Ela não _precisava_ de Booth.

---- x ----

Mas ela entrou em pânico quando ele não apareceu exatamente um mês depois, quando viu Perotta lhe sorrindo amigavelmente da plataforma. Não era suposto ser assim. Booth lhe deveria informar sobre o novo caso a ser analisado. Era Booth quem deveria estar lhe sorrindo da plataforma.

Brennan não estava hiperventilando, ou tremendo, ou em uma crise de choro. Ao contrário, ela se perdeu em si mesma, fortalecendo do único modo que sabia: ela tornara-se ainda mais racional e distante.

Ela estava quebrada, mas ninguém teria a satisfação de notar isso.

Era doloroso ver que realmente não podia contar com ninguém; e sentir-se tola por confiar tão cegamente em alguém. Ela queria feri-lo fisicamente por tê-la iludido com seus "eu peguei você", "eu estou aqui", "eu não estou indo embora", "eu estou com você, Bones". Mas, lembrou, ela não fazia idéia de onde ele estava.

Oh Deus, como pudera ser tão tola? Ela havia aprendido tão dolorosamente todas as vezes: seus pais, seu irmão, Michael. Ela podia listar todas as pessoas que a abandonaram à sua própria sorte.

Por que com Booth ela não conseguira racionalizar que, eventualmente, todos vão embora? E que ele não era uma exceção?

Ao momento, sozinha, sentada no sofá de sua sala de estar, escrevendo um capítulo de seu novo livro, Brennan permitiu-se rir amargamente. Ela sabia a resposta.

Perguntara certa vez: "você vai me trair?"

Sem hesitar, ele retrucara: "não"

Ao que ela retrucara: "Não obstante, devo ser vigilante"

Mas ela realmente não fora.

* * *

**N/a:** Esse trecho é do episódio 307.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Imbecil

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler **quinta temporada**. E todo o resto.

**Advertências:** Hurt/Comfort. **Sequência de "Cega**".

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** Dois/?

**Completa:** [] Yes [ ] No [X] Maybe

**Resumo:**

Eu li spoilers. E eu estou me contorcendo. Apesar disso, aqui não tem spoiler de episódios futuros. Só quero me libertar dessa frustração que é meu vicio por 'Bones'.  
Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu quero muito fazer Brennan sofrer (você entende se leu "Cega"). Então, por favor, me digam se eu conseguir isto aqui.

* * *

I just wanna hold you  
Touch you  
Feel you  
I need you  
I miss you  
Baby baby baby  
I try and I try and I fake through  
But there's nothing I can do  
Boy I can't wait to hate u

(H.A.T.E.U. – Mariah Carey)

Ele era uma farsa. Não era forte e tão pouco arrogante como o pintavam. Em todo tempo que estivera longe, seu desejo era implorar para que Bones ao menos o deixasse um pouco mais perto. Só para que ele pudesse – uma ou outra vez – colocar a cabeça em seu colo. Em silêncio. Ela não precisaria sequer tocá-lo. Apenas... apenas deixar que ele a segurasse perto. Porque era tão ruim ficar longe.

Booth precisou de um mês para fazer recuar toda a dor e magoa que Brennan lhe causava. Ele precisa de tempo e espaço para lamber as feridas e conseguir estar ao lado daquela mulher tão incrivelmente obstinada e insana sem ter a sensação desagradável de que iria enlouquecer ou quebrar enquanto a via simplesmente decidir ignorar o quão pronto e _certo_ ele era e estava para ela.

Sua resolução levou cada grama de determinação que ele imaginou possuir no corpo. Manter-se afastado era um exercício de futilidade, mas Booth era teimoso demais para não infligir aquela abstinência a si mesmo. Mesmo que todo seu corpo protestasse...

Seus dedos coçavam para ligar para ela, apenas ouvi-la. Seus pés, traidores, dirigiam-se ao encontro do apartamento dela sem que ele se desse conta, então ele viajou para o outro lado do país. E a distancia realmente não ajudava, ele a estava vendo em todos os lugares. Às vezes, ele podia jurar que sentia o cheiro dela em suas roupas. Todas as malditas vezes que pensava em se aproximara de uma mulher, ele já a estava comparando com Bones. E, depois disso, bem, basta dizer que não era uma comparação justa.

Ele teve certeza que Bones era sua pior droga. Ela era seu vício, e, ele apenas sabia, era bem pior que o jogo. Ele não tinha como evitá-la. Francamente, ele não podia. Ele _não_ queria. Deus, sim, ele era o maior imbecil da face da terra. Mas o que poderia fazer?

Se afastar não era uma solução. Quando estava distante, ao que parece, sua mente vagava para ela. O pensamento fluía e antes que pudesse ao menos se dar conta, estava desejando que ela não fosse dormir muito tarde enquanto perdia a hora analisando ossos, ou desejando que ela não esquecesse de comer, porque quando ela estava no Limbo... Ela parecia esquecer que era um ser humano com necessidades, como comer, beber ou _respirar_.

Booth suspirou. Ele quase ligara para Angela para ver se estava tudo bem, ele chegou a discar o número, mas cancelou a ligação ao lembrar que era _trapaça_ qualquer tipo de informação que pudesse obter de Temperance Brennan.

--- x ---

Booth sentiu, quando o mês de recesso passou, que seu 'problema' só havia piorado. A primeira coisa que pensara ao chegar ao aeroporto de D.C. fora: "Será que Bones ainda está acordada?"

Ele parou no meio do caminho, ao se dar conta, por um segundo. E então riu tristemente. Sim, ele era estúpido e patético. Porque tudo que podia pensar era que, por mais que soubesse que ela o feria – mesmo sem querer –, precisava vê-la. Hoje. Não importava o horário.

Ele podia fingir que não se importava o mais mínimo com o quão 'desligada' Brennan podia ser. E suprimir sua vontade de abraçá-la e enterrar o rosto entre os fios sedosos de seu cabelo porque sentia falta de seu cheiro. Ele podia tentar evitar tocá-la. E, talvez, ele conseguisse impedir-se de vê-la com a frequência que vinha o fazendo antes das férias. Provavelmente ele deveria devolver suas chaves.

Booth suspirou. Ele podia fazer isso. Ele só precisava vê-la antes. Saber se estava bem.

_Se sentira sua falta... _Não.

--- x ---

Booth ergueu a vista, ele estava com aquele seu sorriso charmoso quando ela abriu a porta. Suas mãos cheias de sacolas do Wong Foos; e ele equilibrava uma garrafa do vinho preferido dela debaixo do braço.

-_Hey Bones. Did ya miss me?_

* * *

**N/a:** Estranho, eu realmente adorei como esse capítulo terminou. Então, eu não sei se estarei fazendo um terceiro capítulo.

Wong Fu's ou Wong Foos - dúvida cruel. Realmente não lembro o nome desse restaurante do Sid. Corrijam-me se estiver errada, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Imbecil

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler **quinta temporada**. E todo o resto.

**Advertências:** Hurt/Comfort. **Sequel de 'Cega'.**

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** Três

**Completa:** [] Yes [ ] No [X] Maybe

**Resumo:**

Eu li spoilers. E eu estou me contorcendo. Apesar disso, aqui não tem spoiler de episódios futuros. Só quero me libertar dessa frustração que é meu vicio por 'Bones'.  
Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu quero muito fazer Brennan sofrer (você entende se leu "Cega"). Então, por favor, me digam se eu conseguir isto aqui.

* * *

I want to smell your scent

I want to breathe the air

I did before

Before you left

(Wish you well – Katie Herzig)

Os grandes os olhos azuis de Brennan pareciam dardejá-lo. Uma expressão indecifrável tomando conta de seu rosto quando ela retirou o vinho de seu braço e lhe cedeu espaço para que entrasse.

Foi, no mínimo, impactante observar Booth a sua porta. Sua mente quebrando em busca de uma resposta racional para a presença dele em sua casa, quando, Brennan tinha certeza, ele não voltaria mais. Ele não deveria estar ali! Supostamente, deveria estar em algum lugar desconhecido rindo dela por acreditar que voltaria. Mas lá estava ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que isso significava?

O pensamento fervilhava em sua cabeça enquanto ela trazia taças e o saca-rolha. - Você sabe que horas são, Booth?

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele respondeu mesmo assim, observando o relógio em seu pulso. – 11h53 PM. Oficialmente sete minutos para minhas férias acabarem.

_Oh_. Ela lhe lançou um olhar estranho e então riu meneando a cabeça negativamente. – O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou por fim, com curiosidade.

Ele sorriu, abrindo os pacotes que deixara sobre a mesa. – Veja você, fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao ir ao Jefferssonian e não encontrá-la no limbo, debruçada sobre um monte de ossos que tem centenas de anos. E realmente um pouquinho decepcionado, eu estava esperando arrastá-la de lá para comermos no Diner – brincou, erguendo a vista para ela e lhe oferecendo piscadela.

-Oh, já vejo – ela murmurou para si mesma. – Eu decidi vir para casa mais cedo, eu precisava adiantar alguns capítulos do meu novo livro - os olhos de Booth brilharam. – E, não Booth, você não pode dar "uma espiadinha" ou o que quer que seja.

-Deus, Bones! – ele se queixou. – Eu não disse nada – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e ele suspirou, encolhendo os ombros e lhe oferecendo um sorriso de menino pego fazendo travessuras. Os olhos dele suavizaram e seu sorriso se tornou pequeno, não realmente alegre quando ele comentou:

– Eu senti sua falta, Bones.

Infelizmente, a vontade de abraçá-la só havia aumentado desde que a viu lhe lançar um olhar chocado. O que ela pensou? Que ele nunca mais ia aparecer? Que, como um sem-número de pessoas na sua vida, ele iria desaparecer sem mais?

Booth deu dois passos ao encontro dela e, antes que pudesse pensar realmente no que fazia, a abraçou. Ele sabia que, mesmo que houvesse ponderado por horas, sua conclusão seria retê-la em seus braços. Porque ele adorava o cheiro que ela exalava e a forma como era tão agradável ter o corpo dela moldando o seu. E, simplesmente porque ele não conseguia evitar tocá-la.

Brennan hesitou um segundo antes de retribuir o abraço, o rosto dela enterrando-se em seu peito e inalando-o como se pudesse se afogar.

– _Você quer saber, Booth? Yeah, eu senti sua falta também._

* * *

**Fim**, eu suponho.


End file.
